


A pleasant afternoon

by Ben_Phantomhive



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Just jeremy being a furry, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, and nsfw, its the novel, mild petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Phantomhive/pseuds/Ben_Phantomhive
Summary: Jeremy wants to get Michael and he does it with the help of his Squip





	A pleasant afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so TWs:nicknames,sexual offense mention(not the act),being helped by the Squip,mentioned past abusive household  
> The lock caps is Squip talking.  
> Michaels genitalia is referred with different names because yes,fite me  
> Also book universe  
> Michael is a bottom uwu  
> Dont @ me

I and Michael are sitting on my bed playing with my Nintendo Switch. Well, we are sitting really close looking the other play and passing the console each time the other dies.

LET YOUR FINGERS LINGER HIS WHEN YOU PASS HIM THE CONSOLE.

You see, I activated the Squip again. I need him to help me with something new, getting Michael. I know, I know, its weird. But hear me out, I have been living with him and he is greater than I thought. So yeah, I dig Michael, really hard. Back to the real world, I pass the console to him letting our fingers touch a little too much. Michael doesn’t seem to notice.

HE DID, HE DIDNT BOTHER.

Oh, ok.

NOW GET REALLY CLOSE TO MICHAEL AND LOOK AT THE GAME OVER HIS SHOULDER.

I do as told and Michael shifts a little to let me be more comfortable. He is really tall and I have to rest my chin on his shoulder to actually see anything. As I am going to try the method I did with Brooke the Squip stops me.

PLACE YOUR HAND IN HIS KNEE AND RUB IT SLOWLY. DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING BUT THE KNEE.

Please don’t tell me he also has a knee fetish.

IT’S NOT THAT. IT WILL MAKE HIM FEEL MORE MASCULINE.

What? How?

IT’S A STEREOTYPICAL THING THAT GIRLFRIENDS DO TO THEIR BOYFRIENDS.

But I’m not a girl.

AND?

I do as I am told. I feel Michael getting a little bit nervous but quickly relaxing. After some time playing he ends up leaning into my chest using me like a big pillow. His head is now on my chest so I have my hand on his stomach.

PET HIM. TRACE HIS RIBS CAREFULLY.

Michael is slightly underweight from his last home life so his ribs are really noticeable even if he has been getting better. I still don’t get why I have to do it.

HE FEELS EMBARRASED ABOUT IT. THINK ABOUT BROOKES SMALL BREASTS. YOU TOUCHED THEM BECAUSE SHE IS EMBARRASED ABOUT IT. THE SAME WITH MICHAELS RIBS. HE DOESNT LIKE THEM SO YOU HAVE TO TOUCH THEM AND SHOW THEM LOVE.

I start doing that and I notice Michael sigh. I feel his ribs under the fabric of the hoodie and his binder. I think about touching his chest but the Squip stops me again.

STOP THAT.

But he doesn’t like his chest.

YEAH BUT IT’S HIS HUGEST TURN OFF. TOUCH HIS NECK LIGHTLY AND TRAIL UP TO HIS LIPS.

I am confused but I do it.

YOU HAVE TO TURN HIM ON FIRST.

Wouldn’t it be easier to work my way down there first?

JEREMY, UNCONSENSUAL GENITAL TOUCHING IS SEX OFFENSE. LIFE IS NOT A PORNO. YOU NEED TO SEE IF HE IS RECEPTIVE.

Is he?

IF HE HAD A DICK HE WOULD BE HARD.

I laugh at that.

“What are you laughing at?” he sounds desperate. And this is the moment where I notice I’m hard. I wonder if he noticed.

HE DID. NOW RESPOND TO HIM WITH SOMETHING FLIRTY.

“It’s just...you are really handsome”

I hear the Squip face palm. Michael shifts, now looking at me. Oh god he is beautiful. He has blue eyes, almost silver. I remember thinking they were fake when I was a kid. I still have my hand in his cheek, almost touching his lower lip with my thumb. I notice it because he has now taken it.

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KISS HIM.

And I do it. And he actually kiss me back. At first we are both desperate and we are both experimenting. Michael be more experienced but I have instructions. Michaels pulls back for a second and I feel like I have lost something.

“Repeat me again how you are straight after this” he has that shit-eating grin after that

“Oh fuck off”

We kiss again, now calmer and more intense.

We continue making out. I end up laying him on the bed and kissing him seating on his lap. In my defense, he is bigger than me. I grind a little bit against him and I feel him trying to rock his hips against mine. Squip told me that denotes sexual readiness, and apparently it also works with Michael. I lower my hand to his pants to get rid of them.

DONT START SEXUAL INTERCOUSE YET.

What? Wh-

“Jeremy! Come down here!” my mom calls me.

“Pull down your shirt you horny mess” Michael laughs at me and I flip him off. He is blushing and coming down a little from the moment.

“You lucky asshole” I pull down my shirt to cover my crotch and go down.

I find my mom taking his coat and my dad with the car keys.

“We are going shopping honey” she kisses me me on the cheek. Iugh. “You have some food on the fridge. Is Michael allergic to anything? You guys can order a pizza if you want”

“Ok mom we will” I rush them out.

OK BACK TO YOUR ROOM.

Wait, shouldn’t I get protection?

MICHAEL IS NOT IN HIS CYCLE AND NONE OF YOU HAS STDS. NONE OF YOU ARE GROSSED OUT BY BODY FLUIDS.

I quickly make my way to my room. Anything I should know?

DONT SURPRISE HIM. KEEP GOING IS KEEP GOING. NO IS NO. ASK BEFORE DOING ANYTHING.

Ok, got it. I open the door and Michael is there, in my bed. I can tell he took off his binder, even if he keeps his hoodie, and I can see his pants on the floor. I quickly go to the bed and kiss him quickly on the lips passing to kiss his neck. He puts a hand in my hair and I feel his breathing quickening a little. I put my hands on his hips and sit him on my lap pinning him to my crotch. I feel him grind a little and hear a shy moan from him. I wonder if he is a virgin, he seems pretty sensitive.

NOT EVEN NEAR. HE HAS HAD MORE SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS THAN YOU.

Still. I grope his butt and kiss him. I feel him reach down to my pants to unbuckle them and I help him. To get them off I simply pick him up with one arm and get up pulling my pants down and sitting again.

“Fuck” I hear him muttering under his breath. Apparently he gets quickly curious about my new-found strength and he tries to pull my shirt up and I let him do it. He touches my stomach feeling my muscles. Thanks Squip.

“You are hot. Like...fuck, really hot”

“You too” I kiss him again. I feel how desperate he is. I can even feel the bottom part of his boxers getting wet against mine.

I reach inside of them and press a little bit on his vagina to insert one finger while I lay back a little bit on the bed. He keeps his knees at my sides and stays on his knees to let me touch him easier.

I pull his boxers down a little so I can actually see what I’m doing. I see my hand covering his parts and one finger disappearing into his body. I feel my dick twitch as I move my finger and hear his pretty moans. One finger is quickly not enough and I insert another one. I see how he grips his hoodie and how he pushes against my hand. He is so fucking cute. He seems so prepared for this, letting me pleasure him. I may be into this.

While masturbating him I also pull down my boxers to stroke my dick to the sight. This is so much better than porn. He notices what I’m doing a whimpers a little.

“Jeremy please” oh god this boy is going to kill me.

“Please what? Say it to me handsome.” feeling domish makes me really turned on, and Michael seems to be receptive by that

“Fuck I-uh. Fuck me please Jeremy. Please you can’t leave me like this” he covers his face blushing madly. He seems so desperate, and he is dripping a lot.

I get my fingers out of him and he moans disappointment but I bring him to my lap, guiding my dick to his hole filling the place my fingers just left. It’s so easy to push my dick inside him, I wonder if he ever thought about this happening.

He puts his hands in my chest moving a little already so I decide to tease him a little and pin him down further making him arch his back slightly.

“Jeremy” it’s so good to hear him moan my name.

“What’s the problem Michael? You need something cute boy?”

“Please let m-Fuck!” I pressed on his little dick.

“You were saying anything?”

“Jeremy please, let me move. Please” he is dragging his words, I don’t know if it’s intentional.

I start moving and hear him shakily moaning. I sit up and start leaving marks on his neck while rubbing his little dick. His legs shake with each rub and with my free hand I grab one of them. I give one stronger thrust and he scratches a little bit my chest but it’s worth it.

“You are being so good to me Michael. You are so perfect” I just say that out of hornyness, not that I don’t believe it.

I upgrade my pace to the point where I’m pounding onto him, and it feels like heaven. Michael is so vocal about it, like he can’t keep it to himself. The air is filled by his moans or his curses, or even my name sometimes. He rests his forehead on my shoulder and his moans are getting higher. He is really close.

“Uh-uh, did I tell you that you could cum cute kitty?” What was that nickname?

“P-please Jeremy! I need it. You can’t make this to me. Please!” I rub his dick harder.

“Such a good kitty. You can cum now.” And just as if it was a switch his is orgasming scratching my chest again and moaning loudly.

I do not stop my thrusts, which just builds up his orgasm. I feel myself really close too, that moan gave it to me.

“Can I cum inside baby? Can I fill you with my cum? Do you want my milk kitty?” Michaels laughs a little at that last one, it was pretty stupid to be honest.

“Yes please god” some thrust later I pin him down and star cumming. I hear him gasping when he feels the cum inside of him. I slowly lay back again bringing Michael with me leaving him on top of me. When I’m done I pull out from him. He nuzzles my chest regaining his breath. We stay a little bit in silence until I decide to break it.

“So boyfriends now?”

“Boyfriends now” he laughs a little and then yawns cuddling me again. I pull the covers over both of us.

“Are you tired? You did really well” I kiss his forehead. He nods and hides. He is so cute.

“Then good night big boy” he snorts. After a while he is passed out in my arms and I start to follow the same route. This is going to be awkward when we wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Pls tell me on the comments


End file.
